Secret Brother (Translate)
by Chezzell
Summary: Hermione Granger masih bayi ketika di tempatkan di dunia muggle oleh kakaknya. Dia masuk ke dunia sihir sebagai muggleborn, tapi rahasia masa lalunya terungkap yang tak pernah ia harapkan.
1. chapter 1

1

Malam itu sangat dingin. Membeku sebenarnya. Tidak ada orang di jalan gelap Inggris. Kebanyakan seperti Lucius Malfoy, duduk di dekat perapian dan minuman hangat di tangan.

Lucius mengerutkan dahi ketika dia merasakan perubahan di wardsnya menandakan bahwa seseorang telah memasuki wilayahnya. Dia tidak sedang menunggu seseorang ataupun memiliki janji, dia melihat seorang penyihir wanita tertidur dipangkuannya tangan wanita itu diatas perutnya yang membengkak, dia tahu bahwa wanitanya juga tidak mengharapkan seseorang juga.

Lucius perlahan memindahkan kepala Narcissa dari pangkuannya, untuk melihat siapa yang memasuki wilayahnya tanpa pemberitahuan.

Setelah dia sampai di pintu utama Manor, Lucius kembali mengerutkan dahinya ketika dia menyadari seseorang datang mendekat. Sangat jarang seseorang yang diberikan kehormatan dari Lucius yang ia bisa katakan sebagau teman. Tapi satu ini adalah seorang teman lama. Dan dia tahu apapun alasannya datang larut di malam dingin ini, tidaklah bagus.

"Lucius, teman kama. Senang bisa bertemu denganmu." Kata pria itu, kekhawatiran terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"Aku juga, meski aku tidak mengharapkan kunjungan ini. Silahkan, masuk kedalam." Dan melihat bungkusan kain di lengan temannya, dia bertanya, "Dan apa yang kau bawa itu?."

"Ya, kau selalu bilang bahwa aku bisa datang ketika dalam masalah dan ini," dia melangkah masuk kedalam Manor yang hangat dan membuka bungkusan itu. "Adalah alasan aku kemari."

"Merlin! Apa itu bayi?" Lucius bertanya dalam keterkejutannya.

"Benar."

"Apa itu bayimu?"

"Bukan, dia bukan bayiku."

"Merlin! Jangan bilang kau menculiknya. Jika yang kumaksud itu benar, kita bisa menangani hal ini di situasi seperti ini, tapi aku tidak menyangka kau menculiknya. Kekuatan yang tidak terkendali memungkinkan. Tapi penculik aku tidak pernah mendengar itu tentangmu."

Si lelaki tertawa dengan analis temannya mengenai dirinya, "Aku tidak menculiknya."

Lucius mengerutkan dahinya lagi, "Baiklah, bisa kau jelaskan padaku karena aku tidak bisa memahami apa yang terjadi disini. Dimana orang tua di bayi?"

"Mereka meninggal. Aku tidak memberitahu siapapu mengenai ini untu membuat mereka terlindungi di tengah perang, tapi sekitar setahun lalu ibuku tidak terduga hamil. Dua bulan lalu kedua orang tuaku diserang oleh Starkley." Dia mendecih. "Mereka tidak selamat, meninggalkan anak ini yatim piatu. Dia adikku, Lucius."

Mata Lucius membesar terkejut mendengar berita itu, "Starkley, dia meninggalkan adikmu tanpa luka?"

"Adikku tidak disana di malam dia menyerang. Aku membawanya ke rumahku, agar kedua orang tuaku waktu berdua, dan ketika aku menghantarnya pulang ke rumah...ya." Lelaki itu mengerutkan dahinya, mengingat kejadian tragis menemukan kedua orang tuanya termutilasi. "Dan dia datang mengejarku seminggu setelahnya. Aku hampir tidak bisa menyelamatkan nyawaku."

"Kau selamat dari serangannya." Lucius berkata paham.

"Benar. Dan aku tidak tahu kenapa dia menyerang."

"Kita harus memberitahu Pangeran kegelapan."

"Tidak." jawab pria itu, "Tidak satupun kecuali kau dan aku yang tahu tentang adikku dan jika kita memberitahu Nya... aku.. dia adalah kelemahan Lucius, kelemahan yang menyebar, dan aku tidak bisa melindunginya. Tidak dari Pangeran kegelapan dan jelas tidak dari Starkly. Terlalu berbahaya untuknya. Yang terbaik adalah dia harus menjauh dariku sebelum aku mengalah pada kegelapan aku sudah mulai masuk kedalam. Itulah kenapa aku kesini "

"Apa yang kau ingin kulakukan?"

"Aku butuh kau mengirimnya ke dunia muggle. Aku menginginkan dia tumbuh jauh dari sihir dan segala bahaya. Jauh dariku."

"Jika dia sepertimu, dia tidak akan bertahan lama di dunia muggle. Kekuatan sihirnya akan menjadi lebih kuat."

"Jika diperlukan, dia harus digambarkan sebagai keturunan muggle. Dia bisa tidak memiIika hubungan denganku. Aku ingin kau mengatur ini Lucius." kata si pria dengan suara putus asa.

"Anggap saja sudah selesai, teman lama. Tapi apa kau 100 persen yakin tentanng ini? Dia adalah darahmu. Dia keluargamikeluargami. Kita bisa mencari cara lain untuk mengatasi ini tanpa mengirimnya ke dunia muggle."

"Tidak aman untuknya. Aku akan melindunginya dari belakang semampuku. Tapi sekarang... dia lebih baik tanpaku. Semakin lama dia di dunia ini semakin bahaya yang ia dapatkan."

Lucius mengangguk paham, "Aku akan menyiapkannya besok."

"Terimakasih." Kata si pria dengan anggukan, dan berbalik untuk meninggalkan Malfoy Manor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cerita asli oleh Callia Sara dengan judul yang sama.

Saya hanya meng-translate saja.

edited. 11:37 pm. Thursday, July 12 2018.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jangan berlari di dalam rumah, Draco." Kata Lucius pelan dari meja makan.

"Maaf ayah. Aku hanya bersemangat."

"Baiklah. Sekarang kau harus bersekolah di Hogwarts, ada suatu hal penting yang ingin ayah minta darimu."

"Tentu ayah."

"Banyak hal yang sudah ayah ajarkan padamu dan kepercayaan untuk berhubungan dengan sesama penyihir sedarah murni. Untuk kali ini saja, aku ingin kau mengabaikan hal itu. Ada seorang gadis penyihir keturunan muggleborn yang akan bersekolah di Hogwarts bersama denganmu. Hermione Granger. Dia seorang penyihir kuat dan tidak di ragukan lagi akan tumbuh menjadi seorang yang luar biasa. Aku tidak memintamu menjadi sahabatnya Draco, tapi untuk alasan itu aku bisa berdiskusi denganmu sekarang, aku ingin kau untuk menjaganya di Hogwarts. Jangan biarkan dia seperti kebanyakan muggleborn."

"Tidakkah itu menjadikan aku seorang penghianat, ayah?." Draco bertanya penasaran.

"Jika dia masuk ke Slytherin maka kau akan bisa berteman dengannya dengan dasar 'asrama sebelum darah'. Teman Slytherinmu sudah melakukan ini selama bertahun-tahun untuk darah campuran Slytherin."

Draco mengangguk mengerti, "Dan bagaimana jika dia tidak masuk ke Slytherin? Sangat jelas dia tidak akan percaya Slytherin. Asrama lain akan membuatnya memikirkan tidak-tidak tentang kami."

"Benar. Maka dari itu kau harus bertemu dengannya hari ini. Bertemanlah dengan dia agar dia melihat hal baik tentangmu. Lakukan kesan baik tentang dirimu sebelum dia belajar tentang hukum asrama."

Draco mengangguk, "Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu, ayah."

"Bagus." Kata Lucius, "Sekarang makan sarapanmu." Dia berkata dengan lambaian tangan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco berjalan di lorong kereta, melihat setiap kompartemen mencari seorang dengan wajah tertentu. Ayahnya memberitahu dimana gadis itu ketka di platform, tapi gadis dengan rambut mengembang itu telah hilang kedalam kereta sebelum Draco mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada orang tuanya.

"Hei!" Draco mendengar perempuan berteriak, lalu ia tersadar bahwa telah menambrak seseorang ketika pikirannya kosong.

"Ah, maaf aku tid-." Lalu Draco mengenali sesosok penyihir di depannya. Sedetik kemudian, dia menyadari bahwa dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, lalu berdehem dia melanjuykan, "Salahku. Pikiranku tidak pada tempatnya."

"Tidak apa." Dia tersenyum pada Draco.

"Aku Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." Kata si pirang, menjulurkan tangannya.

"Hermione Granger." Katanya, senang mendapat kenalan yang ramah memperhitungkan bagaimana gugupnya dia, "Suatu kehormatan bertemu denganmu."

"Kau sudah dapat tempat?" Draco bertanya segera setelah melihatnya akan pergi.

"Ya. Aku sudah memasukan barang-barangku disana." Dia menjawab.

"Apa kau mau berbagi? Sepertinya aku tidak bisa menemukan tempat yang kosong." Kata Draco

"Tidak masalah," Hermione tersenyum, "Akan sangat menyenangkan mendapat seseorang menemani. Meski aku membawa buku untuk dibaca selama perjalanan."

"Oh, aku tidak akan mengganggu. Dalam artian, kau bebas membaca bukumu dan tidak usah perdulikan aku." Katanya sambil mengikuti Hermione.

Selama perjalanan, Draco berhasil akan kewajibannya menjadi teman dari Hermione dan mencoba untuk lebih mengenalnya. Dia sedikit terkejut dengan dirinya yang merasa santai dengan Hermione menemaninya.

Fakta bahwa dia seorang muggleborn hanya terpikir sekali dan ketika dia mempercayainya bahwa sebenarnya Hermione merasa gugup karena dia mungkin tidak terlalu bagus untuk masuk Hogwarts dan mereka melakukan kesalahan atau dia akan di keluarkan dari sekolah.

Draco merespon dengan memberitahu bahwa sihirnya adalah sihir sebenarnya, tanpa memperdulikan tentang warisan keturunan dan dia dapat melakukan apapun jika memiliki pemikiran yang kuat.

"Aku tidak meragukan dirimu akan menjadi penyihir yang hebat." Draco memberitahu Hermione dengan kedipan, "Tapi aku mohon dandan jangan bilang orang lain aku berkata seperti itu. Keluarga Malfoy mempunyai reputasi menjadi dingin dan tidak ramah, memerlukan banyak kehormatan. Jangan hancurkan reputasi itu." Lanjutnya sambil tertawa.

Hermione tertawa bersamanya dan berterimakasih untuk reputasi baik-menghancurkan kata. Dan selama sisa perjalan, mereka memakan camilan dari troli, mengobrol dan sesekali berdebat tentang sihir dan makhluk gaib, dan seketika Draco juga merasa dia harus tahu tentang Dunia Sihir, dan duduk dengan tenang sewaktu Hermione membaca bukunya.

Draco melihat dengan penasaran kepada penyihir di depannya ini. Dia tidak tahu mengapa ayahnya memberi perintah untuk melindunginya, tapi dia berterimakasih kepada Merlin dia melakukannya. Akan sangat menyedihkan jika dia tidak dapat berteman dengannya karena status darah disini.

Dari sedikit waktu yang mereka habiskan bersama, Draco dapat menyimpulman bahwa dia seorang yang sangat pintar. Dari perdebatan ramah mereka, Draco dapat berkata bahwa Hermione keras kepala dan tidak takut berpendapat.

Dari fakta bahwa di jam terakhir yang memilih untuk menghabiskan membaca buku tentang Hogwarts bersantai, Draco dapat menyimpulkan tulus. Dan dengan beberapa sifatnya digabungkan dengan keinginannya yang kuat, Draco berfikiran sama dengan yang ayahnya katakan. Hermione Granger akan menjadi penyihir yang hebat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hermione Granger" panggil seorang wanita yang mengenalkan dirinya sebagai Profesor McGonagall.

Hermione maju perlahan menuju kursi di depan tengah-tengah aula, gugup karena akan di sortir asrama. Dia sudah mendengar seseorang mengatakan diq gila atau seperti itulah tapi dia tidak peduli. 'sihir adalah sihir' dia memberitahu dirinya sendiri, menenangkan dirinya, 'kau akan menjadi penyihir hebat'.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Original Story by Callia Sara

Pemilik Cerita adalah Callia Sara

Chezzell hanya mentranslate.

Uploaded. 11:38 pm. Thursday, July 12 2018.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Draco merasa sedikit sedih mengikuti Prefek menuju ruang bawah tanah. Sebagian kecil darinya berharap bahwa Hermione akan disortir ke Slytherin. Tapi sebagian bessr ia berharap bahwa dia jangan sampai disortir ke Gryffindor. Hal ini hanya akan menjadi lebih menyusahkan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Itu Leviosa, bukan Leviosar. Jujur saja, dia adalah mimpi buruk. Tidak mengherankan dia tidak punya teman!" Draco mendengar perkataan si rambut merah Weasley, diikuti oleh Hermione berlari melewati mereka, menahan tangis.

"Aku rasa dia mendengarmu." Si pirang mendengar apa yang Harry Potter katakan.

' _Idiot'_ Pikir Draco sambil menarik nafas frustasi. "Aku meninggalkan sesuatu di asrama," katanya pada teman-temannya, "Sampai ketemu nanti."

Draco mengikuti gadis yang menangis itu sampai akhirnya dia menyadari Hermione memasuki kamar mandi perempuan. Dia dengan cepat masuk mengikutinya di belakang, mengunci pintu di belakangnya setelah memeriksa bahwa di dalam kosong. "Hermione?" panggilnya.

"Hermione aku tahu kau di dalam sana dan aku tahu kau menangis." Dia memanggil lagi setelah melihat hanya satu pintu yang tertutup.

"Ayolah Hermione", katanya duduk di lantai, menyandar berlawanan dengan pintu. "Jika kau tidam keluar, setidaknya kau jawab aku." Dia berkata dengan lembut sebisa mungkin.

"Tolong katakan padaku kau tidak menangis karena perkataan si Weasel itu." Draco meneruskan ketika dia tidak mendapat respon. "Dia itu idiot. Dia frustasi terhadap dirinya yang tidak cakap dan melampiaskannya kepadamu."

Hermione mendengus, "Dia mungkin saja idiot, tapi kali ini dia benar. Aku tidak punya teman. Tidak ada orang yang menyukaiku." Katanya dengan tersedu-sedu.

"Tapi Hermione kau punya teman. Kau setidaknya punya satu. Kau punya aku." Jawab Draco.

"Draco kau bahkan tidak mengatakan lebih dari dua kata padaku semenjak kita di sortasi."

"Benar. Aku minta maaf." Dia menyesal, "Akhir-akhir ini aku sedikit tidak jelas. Rasanya sangat susah mendapatkan waktu luang kadang-kadang."

"Aku tahu maksudmu. Sangatlah sibuk." Jawab Hermione.

"Yeah," Draco tertawa, "Terlalu sibuk menjawab setiap pertanyaan di kelas atau mengangkat tangan seperti orang gila." godanya.

"Hei! Tidak adil." dia memprotes.

"Apa?." Draco kembali tertawa, "Hal itu benar. Tapi itu bukanlah hal yang buruk. Jangan pernah merasa buruk atau tidak enak karena menjadi pintar. Atau cobalah bersikap baik dan menolong seseorang belajar mantra."

Hermione tersenyum, membiarkan kepalanya menyentuh pintu toilet di balik bilik. "Terimakasih."

"Kapanpun."

"Siapa yang akan mengira pembuat masalah sepertimu sebenarnya sangat baik?" Kali ini giliran Hermione menggoda Draco.

"Hei! Tidak adil." Katanya, meniru suara Hermione.

"Oh, Benarkah?" Hermione tertawa, "Apa yang kau lakukan di pelajaran terbang bukan masalah?"

"Itu adalah masalah yang berakhir gagal. Potter berakhir masuk ke tim Quidditch karena hal itu." Dia memutar bola matanya.

"Dia bisa saja terkena banyak masalah juga."

Draco mendengis, "Tidak mungkin."

"Ini lucu juga jika dipikir, kukira kami menjadi lebih dekat, Harry, Ron dan aku. Tapi sepertinya sangat jelas tidak."

"Mungkin mereka melihat kau sangat buruk di pelajaran terbang dan mereka seperti uh uh, dia tidak mungkin teman kita." Goda Draco lagi.

"Diamlah!" Dia merengek, "Itu adalah titik lemahku. Aku tidak pernah merasa sangat buruk tentang sesuatu hal."

"Itu karena kau mungkin mempelajarinya dari buku. Jangan berpikir aku tidak menyadari kau membaca buku terbang 101 di perpustakaan. Dengarkan itu dari seseorang yang sudah memegang sapu sejak bayi. Terbang bukanlah sesuatu yang dapat kau pelajari dari buku. Kau hanya harus merasakannya."

Hermione kesal, "Mudah mengatakan dari pada melakukan."

"Mungkin aku akan mengajarimu suatu hari nanti."

"Terdengar bagus."

"Hei, ini mungkin hampir makan malam. Kita harus pergi. Aku akan mengantarmu." Katanya dengan nada suara ringan, "Ruang bawah tanah akan segera kosong. Tidak ingin melihat hantu kan."

"Oh please," dia mendengus, "Tidak ada yang mengerikan selain anjing kepala tiga di lantai tiga."

"Apa?" Draco bertanya

"Kami menemukan ceberus. Dia menjaga sesuatu. Aku tidak tahu apa."

"Hmm.." Kata Draco dengan kerutan di dahi, "Baiklah apapun itu, terlalu berbahaya Hermione. Tolong jangan lakukan hal yang gegabah."

"Aku tidak akan."

"Bagus.Ayo, akankah kau keluar sekarang jadi aku bisa melihat wajahmu yang cantik dan rambut semakmu? Cantik tolong dengan Coklat kodok di atas."

Hermione tertawa dan merona tipis mendengar pujiannya dan berkata, "Oh oke karena kau meminta dengan sangat baik."

"Nah, semua merah dan beringus seperti yang kuharapkan." Draco berkata di iringi kedipan mata, "Cantik."

Hermione menjulurkan lidah padanya, "Oh hush." Draco menarik tangannya.

"Siap untuk pergi, My lady?" Dia bertanya menawarkan lengannya.

Hermione tertawa kepada si pirang, "Tidak tidak, aku akan menemui di atas sana."

Draco menaikan alisnya, "Kau yakin?"

"Ya."

"Hanya memastikan, aku akan menantikan setidaknya kedipan darimu ketika makan malam. Dan jika aku tidak melihatmu, aku akan datang dan menarikmu keluar dari sana."

Hermione tertawa lagi, "Kau sangat lucu, kau tahu itu? Lucu dan sangat perhatian."

"Hanya kepadamu. Selain itu aku kaya dan tampan Slytherin bad-boy, segera akan menjadi pangeran Slytheein." Katanya dengan seringaian, "Sampai ketemu nanti."

Hermione merespon dengan senyum, dan memeriksa dirinya terlebih dahulu. Dia merapihkan pakaiannya dan membenarkan rambutnya.

Melihat dirinya sendiri di cermin dia berkata, "Hermione, sadarlah."

Membilas wajahnya kemudia mengeringkannya, dia berbalik untuk pergi.

"Hermione, awas!" Dia mendengar suara familiar berteriak.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Original Story by Callia Sara

Pemilik Cerita adalah Callia Sara

Chezzell hanya mentranslate.

Uploaded. 1:09 am. Friday, July 13 2018.


End file.
